ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Five Night's At Kasey's: The Movie
Five Night's at Kasey's (known as: '''Five Night's at Kasey's: The Movie')'' is an upcoming, Horror film based off the inspiration of Five Night's At Freddy's. 'PLOT' After a year at a pizzeria named 'Brownie's Family Dinner', a incident called "The bite of '1983' happened causing the company to be sued and be shut down for a week, but then shutting down 1 year later opening and introducing, "Kasey Brown Pizzeria Entertainment" with six new animatronics; Kasey Brown the grayish wolf husky dog, Rosey the border collie dog, Snowflake the white husky dog, Skye the cockapoo dog, Ryder the human kid, and Ranger the pirate human kid. A month after opening the new restaurant, two children and four pups go missing which is later stated as the two children, four pup missing case. After 4 days they finally find a suspect, but couldn't find the children and pups, nor their bodies. When a 28-year-old man named Mike Schmidt becomes the security guard for the place, he's not aware of the animatronics coming alive late at night, possessed by the children and pups that were brutally murdered years ago, looking for revenge for what happened to them. Will Mike survive his five night shift..or will he be killed for something he didn't even do? 'CAST' N/A 'CHARACTERS' ◾ Mike Schmidt - A young man that gets a job as a night security guard at the new current Kasey Brown Pizzeria Entertainment after the previous pizzeria(Brownie's Family Dinner) got shut down years ago, and is unaware of it’s dreadful murderous past. ◾ Monika Schmidt - Mike Schmidt's wife ◾ Blizzard - Blizzard, a great Dane pup, and the very first one to get murdered at 'Brownie's Family Dinner'. He got lefted outside of the restaurant by his owner. He got murdered by William Afton, and his soul possessed the Chase''(German Shepard animatronic dog)'' animatronic. ◾ Ashley Junior - a 7 year old girl, and the "crying child" bullied by her brother and his pup friends, Tormented and haunted by what she has seen, and constantly has horrific nightmares of the animatronic characters. Second one to get murdered at Brownie's Family Dinner, by getting her head put into Spring Ryder's mouth, which chomped off her frontal lobe. She died 5 days later in the hospital. Her soul possessed Golden Ryder. ◾ Chase Junior - The "crying child" brother(12), and is the one of the bullies. He put his sisters head into one of the animatronics mouth causing the bite of 83. Four years later, he gets murdered by William Afton(AKA; Purple Guy). His soul possessed Ranger. ◾ Zachary Junior - The "Crying child" 's other brother(12), he was always kind, protective, and respectful to Ashley. He tried to stop the bite of 83, but was unsuccessful. Four years later, he gets murdered by William Afton. His soul possessed Ryder. ◾'Lily' - three year old German Shepard pup. She was one of the bullies. She helped put Ashley's head into Spring Ryder's mouth. Then four years later, she got murdered by William Afton. Her soul possessed Kasey Brown. ◾ Snowdrop - four year old white husky pup. She was one of the bullies. She helped put Ashley's head into Spring Ryder's mouth. Then four years later, she got murdered by William Afton. Her soul possessed Snowflake. ◾ Starlight - three year old golden Retriever pup. She was one of the bullies. She helped put Ashley's head into Spring Ryder's mouth. Then four years later, she got murdered by William Afton. Her soul possessed Skye. ◾ Moonlight - three year old black Labrador retriever pup, and is Starlight's sister. She was one of the bullies. She helped put Ashley's head into Spring Ryder's mouth. Then four years later, she got murdered by William Afton. Her soul possessed Rosey. ◾'Chris Cooper' - The owner of Kasey Brown Pizzeria Entertainment and creator of the beloved animatronics. ◾'William Afton' - co-founder of Kasey Brown Pizzeria Entertainment, he is also the murderer who framed a few people for being the murderer, who went into Springtrap, Ryder 'ANIMATRONICS' * Ryder - Ryder has pale skin, gelled up dark brown hair, and brown eyes. He wears a red, white, yellow, and blue vest, which contains a PAW shaped symbol, that covers a white long-sleeved shirt. He also wears blue jeans and has blue and white shoes. He's the guitarist in the Kasey Brown band. * Ranger - Ranger looks like Ryder, but has a black shirt and pants, which is also covered a white long-sleeved shirt. He has an eye patch on his left eye, along with a hook on his left arm. He is only activated for a year until he is out of order due to him biting a girl on the head, causing her to lose her frontal lobe. * Kasey Brown - a tall, grayish wolf husky mix dog, with light blue eyes, white fur on her stomach, mid-tail, and along her muzzle. She has black fur on the bottom of her paws. She wears a purple collar with a badge of an microphone. She is the main/leading singer in the Kasey Brown band * Skye - Skye has shaggy ears along with her tail, she has a fluff on her head, and the circles around her eyes are a golden-brown/orange color. Her legs, snout, and belly are a cream color. The rest of her body is golden-brown. Her nose is brown. She has three small eyelashes and fluff on her forehead. She is one of the two back up singers in the Kasey Brown band. She has a pink collar with a badge of confetti, representing she is the party animatronic. * Snowflake - Snowflake has black fur color through the mid top and bottom of her paws, white fur colored paw on each end of her paws, and has a white dot on her forehead, she also has white fur on the same parts as Kasey. She has a blue collar with a badge of a music note on it, to represent that she is the second(Last) back up singer in the Kasey Brown band. * Rosey - She is a black and white Border Collie pup, she is all black except for her lower-face area, her feet, her belly, the back of her tail and the fluffy spot on her forehead. She has a silver nose, her eyes are icy blue. She wears a red collar with a badge of a piano, representing that she is the pianist in the Kasey Brown band. * Chase: He has brown fur covering his body, with lighter brown/tan fur on his face, and on his paws. He has a long beaver-like tail. He has a black collar on but no badge. * Golden Ryder - TBA 'Gallery' TBA Category:Kasey's Movies